Life of being the alpha dog
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: My first story from Life of series. Alpha talks to Dg about his life and how he become leader and what it ment to him


After Charel Muntz was defeted and he got the con of shame wich meant that Dug tooke the position of being the lead dog, Alpha was just a shadow of himself when he was the leader. He hardley managed to stay qith the pack when they wore running and after each mission he went silently into his room without enybody notecing him walking away. But after one mission Dug noticed that something was wrong with Alpha and decided to talk with him. So he went into Alpha's room.

»Hey Alpha« he greeted with joy as always. »What do you want Dug, come in to brag about youre pisiton as beaing the lead dog and defeteing by only luck« Alpha groweld back. »No I just want to talk to you. I noticed that after those events you are hardly a shadow of one a proud ack leader. So if you want to talk about it I'm hire and ready to listen« »Are you sure you want to listen to me, becuse it's a long story and I don't want you than to tell you to enyone in the pack not even to our new masters« »Sure Alpha just let it all out«. And so Alpha began telling his life story and how he finished at the place in the pack that he lost just a few days ago against his new leader.

»I was born in a pack of six brothers and sisters. Our parents had to go to search for food every hour becuse we wore living in some samll corner of some street, that I can't remember its name just that it was in the poorest part in Phili. Back in those days my name wasn't alpha but it was Jose. And my brothers and sisters wore Michael, Marty, Linda, Jusiana, Brock and Josephina. My father and mother wore Jimmy and Tamina. Every day we had also to run before the dog catcher becuse we wore street dogs. Also we fight for every pice of food becuse all the food was couceleted how many can all of us eat. After beaing beaten up a lot of time by stronger siblings I finnaly managed to be stronger than other. Beside this we wore a happy family. But than a tragedy strike after I want for a walk but still near our home I heard a gowling and screaming. I turend back home I was to late. All family members wore slaughterd by some viciues gang of dogs that I don't know whit what they wore being feed with but they wore masive and big. Luckely, they wore to busy by eating corpses so they didn't noticed me. I managed to sneek away and went for a search for a new home. Soon after that I was capcured by the dog catcher and taken to the pond. This is where I meat Charels when he come looking for a lead dog for his expedition. Wen he saw me it was a love on first sight. He knew that I would be a perfect alpha dog. But I had to work trugh the rankings to become what I always wanted to be. To be on the top of the dog world. Charels oranized some dog fights just to see who would fit in the top position. At first I thought this would be fights to the deadth so I thought that this would be easy after all I've been trugh an my pupphood. But than I saw that this dogs wore masive as the one who killed my family and what wore they doing to the weaker dogs. I just become nervuse. But Charels olways stoped the fights when he saw that one of the cods can't continue so that he could heel him and take into the lower position. Soon I mate Gamma and Beta or Johnny and Mathew as they wore caled back in those days. We soon become friends, and helpd each other with advices before the fights. But than Johnny and I had to fight for alpha pisition. At first I thought he would go easy on me but I soon realized he took things to seriues and after some puling back I want into offensive. I wiag I woulden't do that becose I lost control over my body and almost kill Beta. After the last fight I've been accepted in the new family as a top dog atrugh some dogs still didn't respect me. And than came you and that dame bird. Master was creazy about geting him and didn't even care for us. The reletions in the pack got cold even with Beta and Gammy we hardly spoke a word. A felt a part in me die with those events and than that old man and a kid or as they are now calld masters had to stick their noses into all this stuff. And you had to be on their side I don't evenknow what you see in tham. They will betrey us like Muntz did. Ure they are sweet and all bit soon you'l see that life hard. And we had to fight and when you put a con of shame on me my whole spirit sunk. I just felt the memories of my family come into me. How I abenoded and didn't protecte them when they wore in danger. How I could do somthing and turen the events into difrent 's why I'm keeping to myself after all those things happend in the last days. So now that you know my story can you please leave and don't talk to anybody about that. Watch youre self if I hear that you told that to the rest of the pack« And with that Alpha finished his story and why he's feels shallow in the last days.

»Don't wory Alpha youre secret is safe with me. And thanke you for teling me about youre life now I know what meant to you of beaing an alpha dog«. Dug went out of Alphas room and want back to the dinning room where all other dogs og his pack wore ready to begin eating.


End file.
